


[ART] Quantum Leap

by ArwenLalaith



Series: Art Gallery [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Quantum Leap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Quantum Leap genderbend AUKirsten Vangsness as Allison “Al” CalavicciPaget Brewster as Dr. Samantha “Sam” Beckett





	[ART] Quantum Leap

[](https://ibb.co/p491XGR)   
[](https://ibb.co/n3WCFjn)

“Theorizing that one could time travel within her own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished. She woke to find herself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not her own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. Her only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from her own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds herself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong, and hoping each time that her next leap will be the leap home.”


End file.
